Franklin
by ImAColdOne
Summary: this is a fanfic inspired by paramore. i used the band memebers to create this fanfic. please rate and reveiw. this is not based on real life events, though i try to make some as accurate as possible. i love paramore, and wanted to do a fanfic on them
1. Franklin

Josh p.o.v.

31st July 2002-Franklin, Tennessee.

It was the perfect day. Just a few more weeks before school stopped for the summer holidays. My little brother Zac came running up to me.

"Josh, Josh! Have you got my lunch? Mom gave me yours. I'm starving." Zac was three years younger than me and it was his first year at this school. His curly brown hair flopped about in the wind as he waited for me to check my lunch pack. Sure enough, Mom had given me his peanut butter and jelly sandwidge. He ran away to find his friends and I was alone on the bench.

"Hey Josh!" a voice shouted from behind me. I turned round to see Taylor York jogging over to me. Taylor was my best friend. He was originally from Nashville, but our dads were like brothers, so we knew each other from birth. He had long curly hair that hung below his chin.

"Taylor! My main man!" We fist punched each other as he sat next to me on the bench. "Wassup?"

"Ah, not much, mon amigo. I got detention with Coach Newton. Made me run laps round the football field, _twice_!"

"He doesn't like you that much does he?" I said, taking a huge bite into my turkey sub.

"No way Jose!"

"Want to come round tonight, got a new horror film to watch. _Curse Of The Living Dead_. _oooooooooooh!_"

"Scary." Taylor joked.

"So …"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be round at about seven-ish."

"Okay." And we tucked into our lunch.

Ten minutes later, a car drove to the school. Usually this wouldn't have bothered us, but today we had to listen in. Sitting outside near the main office, we could get a good view of all the visitors that decided to enter the building. The blue Sedan parked across the road from the school gates. It was a pretty small school, and we didn't get many new students. Even this close to the end of the semester. We ran to stand beside the office doors so we could see the new kid coming in.

"No mom, stay in the car!" She said. Taylor and I stifled a giggle. "Mom! I can go in myself, I'm 13 for god's sake!" We heard her door close and saw her mom get out the drivers seat.

"I just need to make sure you look presentable."

"I look fine Mom! Now let me go sign in!" Her Mom got back into the car and drove away, revealing a girl standing on the sidewalk. She crossed the street, entering the school grounds. She walked up to the school office. She was a small looking girl, wearing yellow skinnies and a H2O band shirt. Her blondey-brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with a sidefringe tucked behind her ear. She had a black backpack and her red high-tops were a bit run down. A monochrome checkered wristband and a few bracelets cluttered her wrists and she walked with a spring in her step.

"Hey." Taylor called.

"Hi." She said, stopping as if for a chat.

"What's your name?" He said, hopping down from the wall.

"Hayley Williams, yours?"

"Taylor York." She looked over at me, but I was away in a dream. I quickly gathered myself enough to speak.

"Gurhagh" I splattered my juice all over the ground. I forgot I was drinking. Oops.

"Gurhagh?" She looked.

"Sorry, I'm Josh Farro."

"Nice to meet you, Taylor and Josh."

"You too." Taylor said.

"Bye." I said sheepishly. What, I was never good around girls.


	2. When I Caught Myself

Josh p.o.v.

The final bell rang and Miss Rodriguez dismissed the class. Taylor and I ran outside to get Zac. On our way out we saw Hayley, and she was looking a little lost. She saw Taylor and he waved. She walked over to us, confidence failing as she got closer.

"Uh, hi guys. Er, yeah." She said biting her lip. "I'm kinda lost. See, my mom was going to pick me up. But shes running late at work and told me to walk home. But, I don't know how to get there from here." She said solemly.

"Where'd you live?" I asked.

"Avenue Lane."

"Same!"

"Wow, that awesome."

"I just have to wait for my brother he should just be - …" amd right on cue, Zac came running towards us, leaps and bounds.

"Hey Zac, this is Hayley. She's new to the school. She lives in out street." I inroduced them and we set off.

Taylor's dad was outside and we waved goodbye to the white van as it drove off. We set off, Zac too busy playing his gameboy. There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke.

"So how old are you?" I said, tucking my long-ish hair behind my ear.

"Thirteen, and fourteen as of December 27th. You?" She turned to face me, green eyes wide and playful.

"Uh, fifteen. Sixteen on the 29th of September."

"How old's your bro?"

"He's twelve, thirteen on the 4th of June."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Oh, me and my brother have a sorta band thing, we write songs and stuff."

"Cool." She spoke, awe in her eyes. "What do you play?"

"Guitar, Zac plays drums and we both sing."

"Awesome! What are you called?"

"Well we don't really have a name as such." I trailed off.

"What about, Paramore? As is Paramour meaning lover?" She said with a slight playfulness to her tone. I couldn't help but laugh. "What!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing." I said, trying to stop giggling.

"_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong, cause I wont stop holding on._" She sang. It amazing. She was really, truly amazing at singing.

"Woah, what was that!" I almost shreiked. She looked sad.

"Well, I t was a song I was working on, _Emergency_. I thought it was good …"

"Good, it's _amazing_!" Her face lit up.

"You like it?" "Yeah, have you got the rest of the lyrics covered?"

"Well, not really. I've got, _I think we have an emergency, I think we have an emergency. If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong, cause I won't stop holding on. So are you listening, so are you watching me._" Her vocals were amazing, and the band was needing a singer.

"Why don't you come over later to see if we can get this song finished." I hadn't realised we were at my house.

"Okay," She said. "Will I bring by guitar?"

"Eh, yeah. Sure."

"Acoustic, or electric."

"Whatever, and we've got an amp so you don't need to bring yours round."

"Okay." She smiled sweetly. "See you later Josh. And you too Zac!" She called after him. He turned round on the porch to wave goodbye.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked, rubbing my hand behind my neck.

"It's okay Josh, this is my stop too." And she ran to the house next to mine and closed the door. I stood there in awe. Hayley Williams. The girl next door. This was going to be a lot of fun.


	3. Brighter

Josh p.o.v.

Hayley arrived at precisely six p.m. Her electric guitar was slung over her back.

"A fender Stratocaster, nice." I complimented. And a slight blush burned through her cheeks. "Zac!" I called. "Hayley's here! Warm up your drum set!" I turned around to see Hayley smiling eagerly at me. "Come in." I ushered. "Upstairs." I added, and we jogged on up.

My music room was my favourite place in the house, apart from my room where my ps1 and cds were the highlight of my life. Zac was playing a riff on his drums and I was hauling an amp out of the cupboard for Hayley. Plugging her guitar in, she looked up to me and smiled. We took our seats on the floor and there was the awkward silence again.

"Okay. Lets think of some more lyrics to your song." I said, grabbing a sheet if paper and a magic marker.

After a lot of thought, we came up with they lyrics to the rest of Hayley's song.

"Right Hayley, get ready. I'll start with guitar and Zac you pick up from there."

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Zac shouted and we all laughed. "No, now its serious. 1, 2, 3, 4."

"_I think we have an emergencyI think we have an emergencyIf you thought I'd leave, then you were wrongCause I won't stop holding onSo are you listening?So are you watching me?If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrongCause I won't stop holding is an emergencySo are you listening?And I can't pretend that I don't see thisit's really not your faultWhen no one cares to talk about it[To talk about it]Cause I've seen love dieWay too many timesWhen it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)I've seen you cryWay too many timesWhen you deserved to be alive (alive)So you give up every chance you getJust to feel new againI think we have an emergencyI think we have an emergencyAnd you do your best to show me love,but you don't know what love are you listening?So are you watching me?Well I can't pretend that I don't see thisBut it's really not your faultWhen no one cares to talk about it[to talk about it?]Cause I've seen love dieWay too many timesWhen it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)I've seen you cryWay too many timesWhen you deserved to be alive (alive)Scars, they will not fade one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?Cause I've seen love dieWay too many timesWhen it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)I've seen you cryWay too many timesWhen you deserved to be alive (alive)_" Hayley sang. Zac was clearly as blown away as me, when a knock on the door pulled us out of the trance Hayley set.

I ran downstairs to get it. I opened the door to see Taylor. Oh crap! I forgot about the horror movie night!

"Tay!"

"Josh, what happened. It's seven!"

"Oh, I totally forgot, but come listen to this!" Taylor was the third member of the band. He wasn't fully there yet, because he was pretty shy, but still he came to practise with us. I ran upstairs, Taylor on my heels, and into my music room. When he saw Hayley sitting there, he looked at me with a look that said _really josh, you silly goose_ and all I could give him was a shrug that said _what ya gonna do?_.

"Hey Taylor" Hayley smiled, she had a nice smile.

"Hayley." Taylor said back.

"Tay, you have to listen to this song we just wrote. Its amazing, and Hayley's vocals rule!" And we replayed _Emergency_ for him. He just stood there, a blank expression clouded his face. "Taylor, Tay? You okay?"

"That was … awesome!" And he jumped up and hi-fived everyone in the room.

"I'm gonna get some snacks," I said. "Taylor come with?"

"Okay."

In the kitchen, I just blurted it out.

"What about Hayley becoming our singer?"

"I don't know J, this was meant to be a bros band …"

"Yeah, but she gave us a cool name as well, Paramore. Coming from Paramour, meaning lover." And I giggled at remembering Hayley earlier.

"Do you like Hayley? Like, like like?"

"What, no! She's thirteen and I'm fifteen … I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Okay, she is a great singer and guitarist. And maybe Paramore isn't such a bad name either." Taylor beamed. Grabbing the candy and sodas we headed back upstairs.

"Hayley, would you, er, like, um. To, be, er, a singer for, uh, Paramore?" I sheepishly smiled.

"Seriously!"

"Well yeah, your a really good singer." Taylor encouraged.

Well … duh! I've always wanted to be in a band!" And she ran around the room, hugging us all. I liked to think she hugged me longer, but maybe it was my imagination.

Paramore. Josh Farro, Zac Farro, Taylor York and Hayley Williams. Yeah. This _was_ going to be a lot of fun.


	4. I Think We Have An Emergency

Josh p.o.v.

6 months later

Wow. How time had passed. Hayley had become a permanent fixture in the music room, as if she lived there. We hung out together everyday, the four amigos. It was on this day that the four amigos would change forever. We went to the skate park for Taylor and Zac. I skated a little, but was never going to be as good as them. They came here about three times a week to flip and spin 180s. I didn't know the terms, and since Hayley had been hanging with us she would stay with me and we would just goof off, watching Zac and Tay fall.

"Josh."

"Yes Hayles."

"Do you ever get that way, like when your around someone and you feel all tingly inside?"

"Yeah." blushing ever so slightly, I didn't want to give the game away.

"Who with?"

"Uh, wargh!!!!" I screamed as a nearby skater fell on me. He landed on my head, squashing me and I heard Hayley gasp in surprise. He looked a couple years older than me and I remembered him, he worked in the local McDonalds.

"Whoa, sorry dudes." Jeremy said.

"Ah, it's cool." I said, stroking my wrist. It really hurt.

"Oh my god! Josh! Your wrist! Its bleeding, and dangling." and she fainted.

…

Hayley p.o.v.

In the Emergency Room I waited for Josh to come out. After Jeremy had fallen on him, he had broken his wrist and cut it open. Too bad I wasn't very fond on blood. In the waiting room I sat with Jeremy and Taylor, Zac was with his Mom and I was really worrying about Josh.

"Whoa, dude, look at your fingers!" Taylor shouted in mock horror while staring at the blisters on his fingers.

"Yeah, I play base." He said, looking his fingers over, stretching them out.

"Y'know, Paramore is needing a base …" Taylor whispered to me.

"Talk to Josh." I said, hoping - wishing - he'd be coming out soon. My legs started shaking and I started to think … what if something really bad had happened to his hand right there, of course something bad did happen, but what is it was worse than it looked, and Josh could never play guitar again … I scolded myself for thinking that. Of course Josh would be okay. I mean he's Josh, Josh Farro! Nothing could rain on his parade! He smiled his geeky smile everywhere he went, his long hair falling in front of his eyes, his happy appearance shining all the time. Thinking about that made me feel more at ease. And soon enough, as if on cue, the doors opened revealing Josh, bandages covering his arm, Zac and their Mom. I ran up and hugged him, holding him tight … a friendly gesture. He cradled his un-damaged hand around me and said, "What's this for?" with a slight tone of laughter in his voice.

"Are you okay?" I said, worry and anxiety slipping through my words.

"I'm fine." He reassured me. "Just a small fracture and some cuts, I'm gonna be okay." I looked up at him, then realising people were staring at us. I remembered we were still held in a tight embrace. Redness shot trough my cheeks and Josh cleared his throat, we stepped away. A look of pain shot across Josh's face, and then he was smiley again. Part of me wondered if he liked me, like, like liked me. But I dismissed the small thought, of course he didn't. He was my best friend, that ought to count for something, right?


	5. This Heart, It Beats, Beats For Only You

**Josh p.o.v.**

**One Month Later**

**My arm had healed and everything was going good. Except this strange feeling I had wouldn't go away. Every time they were there, my stomach would flutter and my heart beat so fast it felt as if it was going to stop. Every time I was around Hayley. Did I like her? Sure she was cute, and smiley, and pretty, and sweet, and gorgeous. Oh no! I think I like Hayley! I'm not sure, is it a lost wander of my mind or do I like my best friend more than a best friend should?!**

**I heard a knock at my bedroom door, and Hayley's head poked through covered by a large hood. **

"**Can I come in?" She asked.**

"**Sure. What's with the hood?" I asked as she sat down on my bed. I stood up from my desk and walked over to sit beside her. **

"**You won't laugh?" She said sadly.**

"**No, sure I won't!" She brought her hands up to her head and pulled the hood down. Flaming red hair blinded me. Once I'd regained my vision, I looked at it. She looked stunning! The wavy tendrils of hair shaped her face and continued down to just under her shoulders. I don't know what face I was wearing, but it musn't have been a good one as Hayley's eyes automatically dropped to the ground, a sad expression taking her face.**

"**You don't like it?"**

"**No," I said, she looked at me, frustration crossing the sadness. "I love it!" I said with a smile. Hayley's eyes lit up. She threw her hands around me and hugged me tightly. A warm feeling surrounded us, and I didn't want to let go, ever. All too soon, she pulled away. It was there and then I realised I had a crush on my best friend. No, not a crush. I was in love with her.**


	6. Crushcrushcrush

**Josh p.o.v.**

**Two Years Later **

**29th**** of September 2004.**

**The Farro House.**

**Today I turned eighteen. I was really looking forward to it. My dad had organised a small party at the house, and my mom was coming over too. You see, my Mom and Dad divorced when I was about nine, and I hadn't seen her since her wedding about three months ago, before she moved to Nashville. And Taylor was coming over, and so was Hayley. After two years my feelings for her hadn't changed. I still loved her, keeping it a secret from her. Taylor knew, although Taylor knew everything. Smarty Pants. Well, he was my best friend. And Jeremy, the boy who fractured my arm a few years back was coming. He'd joined Paramore as our base and we all got on great. Paramore had become quite big in Franklin. We recorded our own demos and gave them to family and friends, well nearly everyone in this town was considered family. Taylor arrived at our place first, while Zac helped Dad with beer and food.**

"**So, Joshy."**

"**What, Taly?"**

"**Big eighteen now."**

"**Yeah, seems like only yesterday our dads introduced us. Now we're legal adults!" And we high fived each other.**

"**Are you gonna tell her?"**

"**Tell who?" I asked, like I didn't know what he was talking about.**

"**Hayley!"**

"**I dunno. I don't think she likes me back."**

"**Dude, it's been two years, she gotta know sometime!"**

"**Well …"**

"**Tell her and I won't show everyone the embarrassing video of you from when we were ten." I panicked. I didn't want Hayley knowing, but I really didn't want everyone seeing that video. For Halloween one year we had decided to go as famous women from the eighties. Yeah, it sounded cooler at the time. Well I went as Madonna, and to get into the role I started singing "Like A Virgin." Too bad Taylor had found a video camera and decided to record me singing without me knowing. Now he held it against me every time he wanted something, and I couldn't get a hold of the tape so I couldn't burn it. **

"**Deal?" He asked, his crazy afro hair falling in front of his eyes. He held out his hand for me to shake.**

"**Deal." I said reluctantly, shaking his hand.**

**Everyone else started to arrive, Hayley being next. **

**When she was talking to my Mom, Taylor nudged me, pushing me towards her. Zac and Jeremy understood what he was doing at once. Was it that obvious? And if it was, why didn't Hayley realise? He pushed me and I nudged into Hayley. She turned round to look at me. Her hair still the same shade of red she had dyed it when she was fourteen. I remembered that day. The truly greatest day of my life. I replayed it in my head. The realisation that I loved my best friend. If only she'd known.**

"**Uh, Hayley. Can I, er, talk to you for, uh, a minute."**

"**Sure, what is it?"**

"**Uh, can I tell you, um, outside?"**

"**Uh, okay." I took her hand, and we walked through the small crowd of people in my kitchen out onto the backyard.**

"**Hayley, er, this is, uh, kinda difficult for me to say but …" I froze.**

"**What is it Josh?" She looked worried.**

"**Okay, I'm just gonna come right out with this. Hayley, we've known each other for five years. And every day I knew you I realised something. Your not just my best friend. You're the girl I love, loved since we met. Your sweet smile, and your awesome red hair, I can't stand being away from you. Every second I'm without you seems like forever and I can't wait until we meet again. And then when I'm with you I just wanna hold you and never let you go, never let anyone hurt you at all. I want you to be mine, forever and ever. Nothing compares to you, no one could ever replace you. I love you with all my heart, I always have. I don't care if you don't feel the same, and whatever guy your with I'm glad your happy. But I will always wait in the wings to catch you. Because Hayley Nichole Williams, I love you. It breaks my heart to think if you don't feel the same. But I can't live without you." I looked at her, tears welling in both our eyes. She just stared at me and I knew she didn't like me back. It was all too good to be true, I knew it! I turned to leave but she grabbed my hand, I turned back round to face her. She walked closer to me, and pushed herself up against me. **

"**You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that, Josh Farro." She whispered, a smile playing round her lips. And we leaned in to kiss. It was magic, when people say the see fireworks, feel sparks etc. It's true. When we finally stopped, she looked at me, and I stared back. **

"**You don't know how long I was waiting for that kiss." I said.**

"**Five years." She replied, I couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Hayley, would you do me the honour, of being my girlfriend?" I asked.**

"**You betcha'!" She said. Finally, I had my girl.**


	7. For a Pessemist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

**GUYS! Sorry it took soooo long for Franklin to be updated. I've had many reviews but I've had soo much homework and picking subjects for my next two years at school and personal stuff etc etc. But I didn't forget you guys, so heres the new chapter, inspired by anyone ho works hard for their dreams!! **

* * *

Hayley P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what Josh had just told me. All these years I was telling myself that I only liked him as a friend, because it would never work out. And, whoa! I'm still shocked. I liked him since we met, and so had he. The feeling or relief and amazement washed over me as we stood in the nights sun in his back yard. We held each other, never wanting to let go, but knowing we would have to. All of a sudden Taylor jumped out the back door onto the patio and winked at Josh. He gave me a thumbs up and headed back inside shouting, "Joshy has a girlfriend, Joshy has a girlfriend!" We couldn't help but laugh. We walked inside, hand in hand. People patting Josh on the back and smiling at us. I blushed. We stopped.

"Wow, Hayley. You look beautiful. Then again you always do." I felt the hot blush coming to my cheeks again and we kissed, feeling even more magical than the last time.

ONE MONTH LATER

We were hanging out at the Farro's. Josh and I sat on the couch, hand in hand. Taylor was playing some game on the play station and Zac with Jeremy in the music room. A knock on the door, and we all jumped. Josh got up to answer it, the rest of us on his tail. A man in a suit stood at the front door, briefcase in hand.

"Hello, er, Josh Farro." He said, looking at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yeah." Josh said, rather confused.

"Uh, hey! I'm Jerid Gallagher from Fueled By Ramen. Have you heard of us?"

"Course we have, Jerid! We've been wanting to sign with you for ages!"

"Well today is your lucky day. Just need to fill out some paper work and come by our offices and we could have Paramore all signed up!"

"Wait! How did you hear about us?"

"At last years fair. One of talent scouts was there, keeping a low profile. You might have met her, Candy Green."

"Aaaaw man! I made out with her." Said Jeremy from behind us. We just looked at him then burst into fits of laughter. And with that, we became - well officially became - Paramore.


	8. Let This Go

**WOAH! Not updated in a while, been too busy with Trail of Blood to be honest, well here we go!**

Hayley POV

2007!

Things were getting bad really quickly. It wasn't about Paramore anymore, it was just all about Josh and Hayley. I hated it! RIOT! our new album was going well, but things just weren't the same anymore. I could tell the guys were getting pissed off, with everything about us. I thought and I thought, for days I never left my room. But I felt this was right, no matter how much it hurt, it had to be done.

I took my phone from my pocket. My wallpaper was a picture of Josh and I, tears welled in my eyes. I deleted it. New message box appeared, it was from Josh.

_Hia babe, howryu? Lu x_

I text back.

_We need to talk._

We still lived next door. So I walked over to his house and rang the doorbell, to see Josh looking worried. He gave me a hug but I shrugged him off.

"Come outside Josh, its important." and we walked over to the bench on his front porch.

"hayles, what is it?"

"Josh, I've been thinking, and its difficult saying this, but I think it's better for the band, for us," I took a deep breath. "For us to break up." Josh was shocked. This would be bad.

"What, like .."

"Like stop dating Josh, this has become about us, not the band!"

"But Hayley, can't we work this out?"

"No Josh, its done!" I walked away.

I turned to see him before I went home, he was standing there, crying. Ouch.

Josh POV

Oh Shit.


	9. Got No Time For Feeling Sorry

**GUYS! Franklin's almost over ) : ! A few more chapters til the big final chapter! Props be up by the time you read this dudes!**

Josh POV

2 Years Later

This was difficult. It had been nearly 2 years since Hayley had dumped me, and it hurt me still. Especially when I saw her with her boyfriend, Chad Gilbert. We were at a bar, celebrating her 20th birthday. They were perfect, I hated it. But, I had to hide it. Scared she'd see. Afraid. All of a sudden, Chad stood up. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Hayley Nichole Williams, I love you. So fucking much! I really do, even though I'm a little drunk the now. I really really really do! Will you do the honour of marrying me?" Hayley stood up, eyes animated.

"YES! Ohmigod yes! Yes, Chad!" He placed the ring on her finger, oh expensive. She hugged him and they dissolved into making out. Ew. I turned to Jeremy, Taylor and Josh. All shocked.

"BRB." I said. And I left. I got out into my car and I drove, drove for miles. To get away. It was raining heavily, I drove to the only place I felt safe. I drove to my mom's.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked, a little more than shocked I was here.

"Yeah." And I ran to my room and slammed the door. I turned the music up full blast. I grabbed my cell and called Hayley.

Ring ring.

"Hey dude. You've reached Hayley here, but I'm not here haha! Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon a-" I hung up. She had said yes, and like a knife to the heart, it hurt. It hurt bad! But I couldn't live like this, they were together now and I had to move on. So as suddenly as I had arrived here, I left. I drove back to the bar. Everyone was still there. I sat down as if nothing had happened.

"Well we better get going guys, recording tomorrow!" Hayley said.

"Oh, yeah." We all kinda muttered. Hayley left, followed by Chad and the rest of us. I went to pay the barman, but was tapped on the shoulder. I turned round to find Chad staring back at me.

"Oh hey Chad.""Look, I know you and Hayley had this like thing a while back but its over now, shes mine. And if I hear, see, think anything is gonna happen between you guys then there will be some serious shit okay.""Oh,Kay Chad."

"did you hear me or not idiot?""Yeah I heard y-" All I got in response was a punch in the face. Lets just say I spent that night in A&E.

**Dun dun dun!**

**You like, review please guys. Think I will just get franklin finished tonight, sorry for the short chapters, im waiting for the last one to be big!**


	10. Misguided Ghosts

**Here we go!**

2010

Hayley POV

Wedding day. Wow! It was here. Everything was perfect, my dress was a long, white gown, and made me feel like a princess in it! My veil was long, and my still red hair was weaved into an intricate bun. I wore the perfect shoes, converse. It was going to be the best, except for Josh. Nobody had seen him in 2 months. Not even his mom. I missed my best friend, all I did was think about him. All the times we shared, laughs we had, kisses we shared .. No, no I would not think about that. I couldn't.

"C'mon honey," my mom said. "We need to get you to the church."

"Okay, thanks mom, Y'know for everything. I love you.""Aw, baby. I love you too, now c'mon." And we headed to the car.

I stood and waited outside, ready to walk down the isle. Oh Josh, where are you? Just then the door opened and the organ started. I walked down, seeing loving glares from family and friends. Chad stood there, glowing. He smiled as I came in front of him and took his hand.

"I love you" He said.

"You too." I replied.

The minister went on with his speech, it was lovely and heart warming, we made our vows. My mother started crying.

"Is there anyone who objects to this union?" Everything fell silent. "Well -"

The church door opened, spilling bright light into the hall.

"I do." Josh.

Gasps and shocked murmurs were heard from the audience as he ran down the isle toward me. He hadn't changed.

"Look Hayley, remember the day we met?" I nodded. "I was as in love with you then as I was now! Don't do this Hayles. I love you, and I know you love me back. Please Hayley find it in you." I stared at him. "Please." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Josh what are you doing?" Zac said. He was a best man.

"Hayley please." And he stared at me. He kissed me, there and then. I didn't resist. It was quick, as if there wasn't enough time anywhere. "I know you do."

"Josh I - I just can't. My life is with Chad."

"Come with me Hayley."

At this point, two possibilities flashed before me. One was where I gave Chad a kiss on the cheek, with two little kids running about. I looked miserable, and I saw myself packing my bags, leaving him. The other was where I gave Josh a kiss on the cheek. We sat watching a movie, with a dog and a little baby girl in our arms. In blissful happiness. But I couldn't go with him, no matter how much I wanted to. He had taken a hold of my hand, I let go.

"Goodbye Josh." I said and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye Hayles." He said and walked away. When he was out of sight, everything turned numb. I turned to Chad. He looked back.

"Hayley, I know you. You want to go. Go baby, go with him." And he smiled. I returned it with another kiss to the cheek and turned.

"Sorry guys." I said and I ran to the door and out into the open air. "JOSH!" I caught him just in time. He looked at me and got out his car, running towards me. He never saw it, neither did I. A car appeared from nowhere and knocked him off his feet. It sped away. NO, what was happening, Josh and I were going to work, there and then. But something had to ruin it. I ran to him, he lay there lifeless.

"No, Josh c'mon wake up!""Hayley it hurts.""Josh, no baby, stay with me. It'll be okay!"

"Hayley, I'm going to die.""No don't say that, you won't.""I love you Hayles, you know that. Always and forever.""No, Josh don't leave me." He took a breath. His last one.

A had placed itself on my shoulder, Zac. I stood up and cried into his chest. Screaming. Josh was gone, my Josh. My Josh.

**So guys, what'dya think? I have one last chapter left, if you want me to post it I need 5 reviews. Thanks you all so much for reading this, you know I love you guys. ****J**


	11. My Hero

Hayley POV

1 week later

Today was Josh's funeral.

Exactly a week ago today, my best friend had died.

I arrived with Zac, Jeremy and Taylor. Paparazzi were trying to sneak into the building, but this was a private thing. And we'd already seen the headlines.

_**Paramore guitarist dies in horrific accident.**_

_Josh Farro, 22, died of injuries after a car crash at the wedding of band member Hayley Williams and New Found Glory guitarist Chad Gilbert. Witnesses said he had left the wedding, after speaking to Hayley and she had ran after him. A large crash was heard and the congregation ran outside to see the commotion. Hayley sat there crying with Josh in her arms. The wedding was called off. His funeral will be held on the 12th__ of June. It is a family affair and only those close to the Farro family will be invited._

I was numb. I'd got ready quickly in a black dress and did my makeup swiftly. Basically lived that day as a zombie. We stood in the church grounds, and the priest said some things. Soon it was time for us to speak. His mother and father said something, before she started to cry and they were lead away. Taylor took the stage.

"Wow Josh, this is awkward." And everyone laughed. "Dude, we had the best times. I still remember when our dads introduced us. You were a crazy looking kid with a bowl cut and I had a mini afro. I remember every thing we did, you were my best friend, my brother." And he stepped off, giving a bro hug to Zac as Jeremy patted him on the back. Up stepped Zac.

"Josh, you were my big bro, you always will be. I remember you teaching me how to ride my bike, getting me into music and helping me get a girl." Everyone laughed again. " I looked up to you, I still do. And even though you are gone, you'll never be forgotten. People may forget you. But we won't, and you'll always be with me, in my heart, bro." Zac's voice wavered on the last word. Jer stepped up.

"Dude, I met you by breaking your arm when I was 16. Ever since then we've been best friends and I've gave you oh so many free McDonalds. Dude, you were my hero, you always will be!" My turn.

"Erm, hey, uh. So, yeah, Josh. Josh was my best friend, someone I loved. Everything I wanted and needed, it just won't be the same without you, Josh." And I started to cry. Not sob, just the feeling of tears on my face was enough. Everyone started. I've never seen so many grown men cry.

Soon enough, it was time to bury the casket. People threw dirt on top of it as it went down, so did I, but I also threw a single red rose on top, and turned into Zac, Tay and Jer to cry. The buried over him and we placed cards, flowers, toys and stuff that reminded us of Josh on his gravestone.

Paramore did a set, playing songs we'd written for Josh, and some songs we'd already wrote with him, including; Franklin, My Heart, Turn It Off, The Only Exception and All I Wanted. Each song reminded me of him, reminded me of the times we'd spent writing them, knowing it would never happen again, hoping that it would. When everyone had left, I stayed. I went to his graveside and told him everything I never got to tell him.

"Josh, ohmigod, I can't believe your gone. We were going to work you know, I imagined it, when you were there in the church. I imagined our life, we got married, and we bought a house together in Franklin. We had a beautiful garden, overflowing with flowers and the sun never stopped shining on it. We had a dog, just like you'd always wanted, a big Great Dane called Jerry. And we had a little girl, called Leah. She was just like you in everyway, your hair colour, your eyes, your nose and your smile. It was going to happen." Just there and then I realised something. All the time he told me how much he loved me, and I don't think I ever showed him how much I loved him. "Josh, you know I loved you, I still do. But I don't ever think you fully understood how much that was. Josh, I would have travelled to the ends of the earth for you, took a bullet for you, anything you would have wanted, and all just because I loved you. And because I knew you loved me too. I love you Josh, there is no other one right for me. You were my one and only. My hero."

_There goes my hero._

_He's so extraordinary …_

**So guys, what you think? And thanks to a special fanfictioner called xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx I will post one last chapter for Franklin. And oh no! it doesn't stop there, with this offer, again thanks to xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx there will be … dun dun dun! An alternative ending to Franklin, so instead of having just one more chapter, your getting two! All for free! So review or there will be no last chapter or alt ending! The fate of this story is in your hands now … **

**~I'mAColdOne **


	12. Epilouge

Hayley POV

60 years later

It was time, I knew it. I could feel it.

My life after Josh had been so unexpected. I'd met a man named Tyler and we had fallen in love. It wasn't the same as Josh and I, it never would have been, but I loved him still. A year after we had married, we had a child, a little boy. We named him Kade and he was the cutest little boy I'd laid eyes on. A few years later, we had Caleb.

Kade and Caleb were so different. Kade was tall and muscly when he grew up, he became a scientist and went on to work in the best universities. He had dark brown hair, so close to black and wide blue eyes. He wasn't a badly behaved child, but could be a bit of a trouble maker, but still managed to be the sweetest boy ever. When he was 21 he met a girl, an English teacher at the university where he worked. Her name was Anna and she had long blonde hair and green eyes. They were married two years later and had a son named Kyle.

Whereas Caleb was quiet, and studied so hard I used to think his brain burned. He was tall and lanky, with red hair he let grow long so he could straighten it. His eyes were brown, and he wasn't really into sports. He became a marine biologist and met a girl named Clara. They had a daughter who reminded me so much of her dad. They named her Holly, and she had red hair as well. Five years later, we had little Robyn.

She was beautiful in every way. She had the same colour of mousy brown hair I'd had when I was younger. She grew up fast, and reminded me of me so much. Her eyes always soaking in the world around her, her smile never faltering. When she turned fifteen, she dyed her hair red. Just like I had done. She was like me in everyway and it made me so proud. She became a music teacher at the local high school and I could tell she loved it. Soon enough, she married as well. His name was Jared and they had twins named Chloe and David.

My life seemed perfect. Though all that time, I always imagined I'd meet my Josh again. Waiting til I would.

But now it was time.

I was in my eighties and had been in hospital for the last year. Lately my condition had deteriorated. I was getting sicker and sicker by the minute. Doctors told my family I had about a week left, though this didn't scare me. They came and said their goodbyes. One by one, Kade, Caleb and Robyn visited me, gave me a kiss and left, teary eyed. My grandkids came, and did the same. So did Tyler. They pulled the plug on me, I was ready.

_Beep. Beep. Beep …_

Then I woke up. I was younger me again, about twenty one. I was standing a house, and there he was. Josh. He walked over to me.

"Oh, Josh."

"Hayley, welcome to heaven."

**Thanks for reading everyone! Franklin is over. I would like to say thank you to all those who supported me and reviewed and helped me write this. It means so much! This is my first completed story so thank you in every single way possible! Special thanks to some special people! Bronagh - aka TwilightSagaGeek (go check her out!) Kyle, my ginger mofo number one! And to xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx another great fanfictioner! Her support and ideas helped me finish this story! I truly believe there are the makings of a great fan fiction friendship here :D I love you all!**

**~I'mAColdOne**

**p.s. the atl ending will be up soon! So check back soon !**


End file.
